Future Almost Figured Out
by VampireObsessed96
Summary: What will Rory and Logan do now since they found themselves pregnant with triplets? What did Marysol say to Finn's proposal? Did Christian ever tell Jillian how he feels? Sequel to Future Not Figured Out. If you haven't read the first one I would recommend reading it first, but I explained the major events in the first chapter.


Hi! I have always wanted to do a sequel to Future Not Figured Out, and from the convincing reviews I decided to do it. That was before I got a flame. This person made fun of me, and called it unbearable. I can take criticism but not that, it hurt. I stopped writing for two months, but after that my friends and family convinced me to start writing. I avoided this one though, it was the source of the pain and I couldn't get myself to type. I kept thinking that person was right, that I should stop writing for Gilmore Girls; I didn't want to hurt anyone with my unbearable story. Then I looked at the reviews, I had 70 good ones, and only one bad. I won't let the person win. I will take criticism, but make fun of me, this story will be abandoned. Please review! I do not own Gilmore Girls!

Future Almost Figured Out

Chapter 1: Changes

*Rory's POV*

"You got to be kidding me!" Three kids! I am pregnant with triplets. Please tell me this is a mistake, I can't have five kids; it's too much for me to handle. I was ready to start hyperventilating, what if I failed? Could I do it the right way? Will Logan stay with me? He went on board with having one child, two more was not in the contract. I couldn't live without my Logan.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Logan whispered in my ear. He was squeezing my hand. That's a good sign, he at least sounded happy. I guess he had no clue that I was freaking out right next to him. I held his hand in my tight grip. I had so much to do! I had only cleared enough space for one baby; I would have to do more to be prepared. Maybe the babies' room could be expanded. I have to get new stuff, and prepare for two more stuff. I started to make a list inside my head of all the stuff we needed. I felt a nude on my side and looked at Logan. "Ace, stop worrying, please? We will get what we need later." I blushed, he knew me so well. "This is the first sonogram, this is the time to get caught up in the moment, lose your self for once, Ace." And I did. I studied the sonogram like it was a miracle. It was, to me, I remember being at the sonogram the first time. Logan was not there, we had broken up because I didn't want to marry him. Still I tried to tell him properly. When he found out and he stormed out of the room, I fled thinking he didn't want us.

I was wrong though, and five years latter, after years of seeing me depressed, my friend Jillian, decided to write Logan. I was mad and slapped her; she ended up running away, and when she came back she got hit by a psycho, Colin. She was in a coma, or what Marysol calls the Field of Choices, for the longest time. Her doctor Christian Pierre saved her and she awoke. She lives at her Inn, gothic style, and was and still is the glue that holds everything together.

Marysol was the doctor that told me I was pregnant with twins, the very first time. While I was on the phone to talking to Finn about Logan, I found out Logan had a girlfriend, Amanda. When I feel into a state of Zombiness, she was there. That's when Marysol met Finn, the hot Australian friend of Logan's. It was love at first sight, but she left him to take care of me. She did however call him, but Colin had deleted it. They lived in pain for the same amount of years as Logan and I. When Jillian sent that letter, Finn came with Logan to see Marysol. After that Marysol was kidnapped by Colin and they hit Jillian, Marysol broke her leg. She also fell down a flight of stairs wen she caught Finn kissing a red head. They had their troubles but after a mesage from Jillian in their dreams Marysol went to the airport to get Finn back.

Finn, the hot Australian, was only attracted to red heads, or so he thought. He couldn't believe his eyes when he started to fall for a Hispanic women with black hair, Marysol. After Marysol left, Finn went to his old ways of drinking and sleeping with random women, but when Logan gets that letter, Finn is ready to see Marysol. With his reputation with red heads, he never thought that he wouldn't want them. When Jessica his creepy stalker finds him and she forces a kiss, Marysol sees it. They did get together, and from I can tell they are happy.

Christian Pierre entered our lives after the car accident; he is the one to take Jillian to the hospital. Turns out he is a doctor, a very sexy French doctor. When Finn and Marysol were having problems he asked her out. When Jillian almost died from the coma we find out that he had been in love with Jillian since they were young, He even knew Selena. He wants to be with Jillian but she only wants to be friends.

Selena was Jillian's best friend. When they were six they walked in on Sel's mom's body. After her moms death she was placed in foster care because her dad didn't want her. When Jillian turned 15 her parents had a baby, and by the age 18 she was sleeping in a cave that Jillian and Selena went to get away from their problems. Selena felt bad for her friend and brought her a necklace saying Best Friends Forever. When she left Selena was attacked and killed by a serial killer. The woods were she was killed was called Haunted Selena, the cliff was called Selena's Hide Away cliff. Jillian tried to join her by killing herself, but she chooses life. Jillian still wears that necklace under her clothes.

Colin was in love with me since I started dating Logan, and it drove him crazy. HE would do anything to stop me and Logan from getting back together. He deleted Marysol's message to Finn. He ignored my calls to Logan, he was a monster. He followed Logan and Finn to Larkhaven and kidnapped Marysol, and hit Jillian with a car. He died from a blood clot; Logan still won't talk about him.

Lorelai Gilmore my mother. When she found out I was pregnant, we had a fight. I still don't talk to her to the day.

Logan Huntzberger the father to my two beautiful kids Logan 2 and Emily. We are married and we now know we are expecting triplets.

And me? Rory Gilmore and am in total love with Logan, hoping we will survive with triplets.

*Marysol's POV*

Are you freaking kidding me! My mind was yelling when I saw Finn go onto one knee. The ring was beautiful, and took my breath away. I lifted my hand to my mouth and it stayed there. A couple of minutes had passed and I was till silent. Finn started wiggling around, but stayed on his one knee. I bet that was uncomfortable, I should probably tell him my answer. I knew it when he knelt down, it was just so unexpected that I hadn't replied.

"Marysol, this is killing me!" He groaned. I looked at his face and saw the most heart breaking face. I could see in his eyes that my silence was a sign to him that I was going to say no. Why would he think that? I loved him, and everything has been going so great, I wanted to marry him, I wanted to have kids with him. I fall to the ground right next to him. He looked at me with great big eyes, and I could see the tears. He still thought I was going to say no. I reached out and touched the ring. It was a silver band with a small green gem in the middle.

"Finn, why isn't it big, you always making it big?" He grimaced.

"I thought you hated big and expensive? This is also for you; I wanted to make every single detail perfect for you. I thought it might influence your answer."

"It didn't." I saw his face fall, and I smiled. He dropped his head and I reached out to pull it up. "I was going to say yes no matter what. This was just a extra bonus." I kissed him, and he lifted me up bridal style. He took me to our room, he had moved into my little apartment because I didn't want him to be to far away from me. It was amazing when we moved in, and we had already had great times together.

_*Flashback*_

_October 31_

"_Finn" I giggled. It was Halloween time and we were getting ready for a party. He was behind me, already dressed as Aladdin. He picked out our costumes, saying that Jasmine fit me perfectly. I would have rather been Hermione from Harry Potter, I had already he outfit for her, it wouldn't cost a thing, but no. Jasmine is who I was destined to be! I remember fake gagging when I saw the outfit. Could Finn pick out the sluttiest outfit in the store? I shake my head that was the man I loved. Finn was tickling me and kissing my neck. "Finn, don't make me chase you." He giggled and ran. I chased him, and when I turned around the corner, I fell and started to slide. I slid into the wall, my knee breaking the wall. I let out a scream, not from pain, but from surprise. Finn was there in an instant, overlooking me. When I told him I was fine he started to pet the wall._

"_Finn what are you doing?" He ignored me._

"_Did that mean women attack you?" He whispered. I started to laugh, and that turned into hysterics. He joined me on the floor, and started rubbing my back. We heard coughing and looked up to see our four friends. Jillian was what she called a vampirate. She had a pirate hat on, the boots and a hook. She had fangs in her mouth and blood dripping down, her hair was curled. She defiantly went for scary this year. Logan 2 was on her right side dressed as Batman, on her left side was Christian dressed as Dracula. You could tell he was trying to impress Jillian, and vampires were a way to do it, but he chooses Dracula. She hates that vampire, now if he was Edward Cullen, that's a different story. Next to Logan 2 was Logan dressed ass Batman's assistant Robin. Rory was wearing a red wig and was being Starfire from Teen Titans. _

"_Are we interrupting?" Jillian asked laughing. I blushed, that was embarrassing. WE had such a great night that we started having parties for every single thing. It was so perfect._

_December 24_

_Jillian was over at our apartment, crying. Today was her bad day. It started with her bunny when she was nine. The bunny, Roger, loved to play dead, when Jillian went to wake him up, she found him dead. A year later two other bunnies died, then a cat. It stopped for a few years but when she was fifteen, two cats were hit by a car on the same street different times. This time two cats and two of her dogs was hit. She was so upset. Finn had heard about this curse and he rushed out the door. I was so upset that he would leave with one of his friends was upset, but when he came back I understood._

_It started with a knock. "Didn't you say this all started with a bunny?" He opened the door and hopped in. He was in a bunny suit, and he carried a basket full of candy. He went to the fridge and got a carrot. "What's up Doc?" And Jillian starts laughing. I thought she was crazy!_

"_I love that show! Before everything changed, I would watch it with my mom and dad. "Finn Smiled and handed her the basket. Everyone knows that if you give candy to Jillian she would be your friend forever. When it was set down it started to move. WE both screamed, but Jillian started to look through it until we saw a white puff ball. She picked it up and the bunny opened its eyes. Jillian started crying again and hugged it._

"_It has something in common with Roger." Finn whispered and picked up the bunny, he flipped him over and he lay back, playing dead. Jill screamed and picked him up. "I went searching everywhere for a bunny that could do it."_

"_Thank you Finn." She hugged him. "Now I'm done being a nuisance, I will let you be alone." She walked out the door. I laughed as Finn hopped towards me. He sniffed my neck, and nibbled…_

_December 25_

_Our first Christmas together. It was perfect._

*End of Flashback*

"So is that a yes?" I nod my head. I was getting married.

*Christian's POV*

"Jillybeth I need to tell you something." I said, my hands twitching. This was the first time I had enough courage to tell her. I just wanted to kiss her so badly!

"Yes?" Her owl eyes looked at me. They were always so curious, and at the same time intimidating. She was so smart, she wanted to be a vet when we were younger, but life happened and she bought an inn. I wanted to be a doctor and I became a doctor. If I had been there Jillian might have achieved her dream to.

"Rory will absolutely love it." She smiled and kissed my cheek. Yeah I chickened out, when she turned her back I started to hit my head. Stupid Christian Stupid. When she turned around I smiled at her. She laughed and started to walk out the door when Logan 2 and Emily rushed in. Tackling Jillian in the process.

"Auntie Jill can we watch a movie?" I see Jill nod and she picks them up. Bitting their necks. Emily giggled and Logan 2 bit her neck. "Can we see ParaNorman?"

"Hunny that's in the theaters right now. You want to go out? "She asked. They nod and we all get ready to go to the movies. They loved ParaNorman, and Jillian was the only one who would take them. She was their creepy cool aunt; she let them watch Tim Burton movies, and several others. She of course got permission before showing them. She would be a great mother, she was only 27 she had time. I wanted to be the one to give her kids, I know she wanted them. Her brother was in high school, he was skipping a grade or a couple of grades. She wanted to be there for him, he emailed her all the time, asking for the sister he never knew. But her parents had forbidden her to see him. I knew it killed her not knowing her own brother. We headed out the door and went to the movies.

"What do you want Jillybeth?" I asked pointing to the seasoning. She laughed and got white cheddar. She loved candy but hated caramel seasoning. She is a mystery to me, and I love it. She had a bag of assorted candy in her hands. I was eating my red vines and offered her some, her cute face scrunched up. She hates red vines; she would never kiss me if I kept eating those.

"Jill?" We both turn around and were met by a very tall Hawaiian. He was skinny and had long curly black hair. Jill froze and just stared at the man. "It is you!" He laughed and picked her up, twirling her around in circles. Jillian stayed still through this event, she wasn't even giggling. He sat her down, and I could see the big smile on his face.

"Kawika." She pronounced his name as Kavika. I didn't like the looks of that man, and stood right next to Jillian. I wrapped my arm around her comforting her. Kawika looked at me with the look of death.

"Jillybeth, who is this man?" She was about to answer me when he cut in.

"I'm her ex and who may I ask are you?"


End file.
